


Beauty is in the Eye of the Beholder

by My_Dear_Husker (orphan_account)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Eyes, F/F, Stabbing, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/My_Dear_Husker
Summary: Dear diary, 2014.I believe I'm a good person. Senior year will be a good year. Beautiful, maybe.~Yours,Vaggie Coheart
Relationships: Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary, 2014.

2011 wasn’t a good year for me. 2012 still wasn’t. 2013 just the same! Maybe the last year in high school will be. Perhaps my send off will be everything I ever wanted. But who’s to say?

Irene keeps texting me: random pictures of memes, outfit ideas, and her schedule. I love her. For her… for her hair, her smile, her personality. I hate being lesbian. Papa and Ma keep thinking I won’t give boys a chance because I’m playing hard-to-get. I don’t know how to tell them. Or Irene. 

To be fair, I don’t even know how my little one sided crush began. It just… happened. I’ve been beside Irene my whole life. She makes the little things worth it.

~Yours,

Vaggie Coheart


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary, 

It’s been two months since I touched this crappy book. I guess I’ve been busy. Ma has been crazed with my college applications. I swear, I haven’t since her without one in her hands. Papa is begging that I finally get a boyfriend to end my senior year.

Not that I will. 

~Yours, I guess,

Vaggie Coheart


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

It’s thanksgiving break. Meaning more time with Irene. I barely see her these days. She’s always busy with drama rehearsal or studying. I’m thinking of confessing during winter break. It’ll be easier if I admit where people wouldn’t judge. I believe this sounds reasonable:

“Irene, you’ve been with me since preschool. and I could never imagine my life without you. I know you won’t feel the same way, but I like you, like you. Sorry if I made this complicated.”

~Yours,

Vaggie Coheart


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The spelling errors are on purpose.

Dear Dear Diary, 

III fucking hate myself. I did it. I… lost her for good. Evveryone’s Snappping me now. My Snapchat is gooing insane. Think my phone’sss going to crash now. It’s embarrrasssing. Whoever finds this diary, sorry for my crap- sshtit-or or whaatever. I’m going to do it. I’m going to kill myself. I’m setting the date a day before january. As of now, it’s November. 

I’’’m ssorry,

Vaagie Cohearrt

**Author's Note:**

> Will practically just be little blurbs to match the diary concept.


End file.
